


[AllC]胜利者The Winners Get What They Want

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17、3P、精神6P、视频play、抹布出没





	[AllC]胜利者The Winners Get What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17、3P、精神6P、视频play、抹布出没

“来，看镜头。”迪巴拉把电脑架好，冲着镜头比了个自己的进球手势。他身后是空荡的尤文更衣室，曼珠基奇坐在凳上，旁边躺着扭动的克里斯蒂安亚诺。

他看上去可怜极了。满脸通红，一件衣服也没有穿，恰到好处份量的肌肉上覆着一层薄汗，在光线还算明亮的更衣室里闪着蛊惑人心的光芒。

“我觉得需要把镜头移近一点，方便客人们看清。”迪巴拉一边说，一边把架子调低到腰部，拖到了离克里斯一米处的位置。

曼珠基奇把克里斯抱起来，捧着他那张被情欲折磨成艳色的脸对着镜头，语带诱哄的说：“跟客人说‘嗨’，宝贝，他们可是迫不及待要跟你说话了。”

“你们这群畜生，有种别关声音，老子骂得你连娘都不认识，你们要对克里斯做什么，我们警告你，别碰他！”拉莫斯愤怒的声音通过麦克风传出来，视频里的他像头狂怒的狮子，在皇马的更衣室转来转去，本泽马和马塞洛盯着镜头，准确来说，是用杀人一般的目光盯着迪巴拉和曼珠基奇。

迪巴拉主动表示友好，他对着镜头招了招手，然后坐在了凳子上，把克里斯的脑袋放在了自己的腿上，手指有一下没一下的抚摸着他的头。像是对待自己的宠物一样。

“孩子，我劝你别这么做。”本泽马严肃起来的语气带着兽类的压迫，他不像是外界送给他的称号——本泽喵那样，或者说他只有在克里斯面前才是那只小猫咪，对其他人他一向是张开獠牙和利齿的猛兽。

拉莫斯显然也被迪巴拉的动作刺激到了，他猛地冲上来的样子像是要把自己撕碎。迪巴拉想，但他们之间差得可不仅是时区。

马塞洛看上去是最冷静的一个，如果忽视他没有以往一直挂在脸上的热天派的笑容的话。这是很有趣的一件事情，很显然，克里斯对他们的影响都很大。

“也许你应该感激我们让你们免费看直播，毕竟他已经不属于你们了，如果不是我们好心，你们可没有机会再一次看到他的裸体。”曼珠基奇的手摩挲了一下克里斯的嘴唇，然后滑到了他的胸膛上，捻着已经挺立的乳头。克里斯呵着气，感受到快感的身体像条鱼一样挺起来，腿勾着曼珠基奇的腰。

“他真的是个甜美的小婊子。我敢说你们还没有操腻他对不对？他是最棒的那个，可惜不是你们的。”

“你这个贱人！闭上你那张该死的嘴！”拉莫斯跳起来骂，但是他们已经听不到了，迪巴拉关了声音，让拉莫斯见鬼去吧。他们要享受自己的大餐，在三个饥肠辘辘的饿汉的注视下，这感觉真是美妙。

 

曼珠基奇把克里斯整个翻过来，他还在扭动，企图磨蹭着凳面带给自己快感，迪巴拉抓住他的手，不允许他自我抚慰，光滑的凳面带来的感觉少得可怜。

“天啊...放开我...求你...”这个时候的他看起来不像是金球先生，反倒是和夜里站在街头揽客的五欧元妓女没什么区别，唯一的不同是，妓女是为了钱。而克里斯是想要一根能把他操进床垫里的阴茎，他是个可口的荡妇，所以他能够得到他想要的。

迪巴拉俯下身体，在克里斯的脖子落下一连串的亲吻。他嗅到一股不常见的香气：带着隐秘的诱惑混合着成熟男人的肉体的，勾兑出一股难以言喻的甜美。他深深吸了一口，然后忍不住露出牙齿轻轻地噬咬着克里斯的脖颈，他已经不在乎会不会留下痕迹了，到时候就让这个小荡妇自己去解释吧，谁都知道克里斯蒂安亚诺是个爱乱搞的婊子。

薄薄的表皮承受着男人的舔咬，一种要被咬破血管的恐惧让克里斯挣扎起来，想要偏过头躲避。但是男人的吻如影随形地跟着他，像是饿了许久的吸血鬼看到了难得一见的美餐。牙齿顺着血管慢慢滑动，好像在找寻最佳的下口点。逃不掉了，他会变成吸血鬼的血仆，被银链锁住，仍由吸血鬼索求。

“呜...”克里斯操着座凳，屁股不安分地抖动着。曼珠基奇给了他一巴掌，打在晃动的肉浪上。克里斯被折磨得几乎快要发疯了。随着时间的推移，药性不但没有减轻，反而更加强烈，扩散到他的四肢百骸。他知道自己现在看上去有多么淫荡，但他管不了那么多，早就饱尝被操翻的快感的身体已经忍不下去，他迫切的需要有根肉棒插进他的嘴里和屁股里。所以他用尽自己最后的力气爬了起来，迪巴拉和曼珠基奇出乎意料的没有阻拦他。他们享受克里斯的主动，特别是当着视频里的人的面。

拉莫斯看着克里斯迫不及待地掏出曼珠基奇的肉棒吞进了嘴，他们没有关麦克风，所以可以听见那些毫不掩饰的饥渴的吸吮声。曼珠基奇摸着克里斯的发顶鼓励他，“做得好，乖孩子，慢慢来，我会喂饱你的。”

“嗯嗯....”克里斯扭着自己丰腴的屁股，把它送到迪巴拉的手上，它的穴口正一张一合地催促着迪巴拉进来。迪巴拉直接插进了两根手指，里面已经完全湿透了，感受到男人的到访，穴肉欢悦地绞缠住他的手指。

迪巴拉没有多停留，抽出了自己的手指，引起克里斯不满的哼哼。他笑着打了一下蹭他手臂的屁股，“耐心点，小荡妇！我得让我们的客人看看你有多棒。”他张开自己的手，手指间拉扯出透明的液体丝线。然后当着他们的面用舌头舔了个干净。

“克里斯的味道，你们想尝吗？像蜂蜜一样甜。”他打开了听筒。

“呼哧——”  
“噢！我可不想听你们高潮的声音，所以抱歉啦，我又关了。”迪巴拉充满歉意地说，但拉莫斯他们都知道他心里想的是什么。

“我发誓下次在赛场上碰上，我会铲断这个贱人的腿。”

“我猜得出来你在说什么，拉莫斯，下次比赛再遇上，我们和克里斯一起向你们问好的，我猜你们也不会关听筒，毕竟可以听到克里斯的浪叫，也算饮鸠止渴了。加油宝贝，让他们听一下你有多么棒，多么想要我，这样这些可怜虫就可以在手机前撸出来了。”

克里斯想要摇头，但是曼珠基奇把他的头往自己的胯下按，直到克里斯的脸可以贴到他阴囊。他的粗硬的阴毛随着自己挺动的动作把克里斯的脸磨得通红，充满男人味的气息直接钻入克里斯的鼻腔，曼珠基奇操他喉咙的动作让他觉得自己的嘴快要被操坏，他感到一股窒息的痛苦，嘴巴里被塞得满满当当，连口水都被挤出来，他只能麻木的用舌头缓慢地舔着肉棒顶端。但曼珠基奇并不满足于此，他是个急躁的人，催促着克里斯为他深喉。

“呜嗯!...嗯...”突然一下顶弄让克里斯反射性地干呕，收紧了喉咙，在这个的刺激上，曼珠基奇吼了一声，扶着自己地阴茎射了出来，全部射进了克里斯的喉咙深处。被操肿的喉咙连吞咽都费劲，但是他依然吃得干干净净，还把曼珠基奇阴茎上沾到的液体全卷进了嘴里。

“下次...轻点。”

“你看上去并不想被温柔的对待，你是个喜欢粗暴的小婊子对吧。”曼珠基奇握住克里斯硬立的阴茎，捏了一下。后者的反应是呻吟了一声，变得更硬。

“让我射...”克里斯扭动着，操着曼珠基奇的手掌。迪巴拉在他身后看见这一幕笑了，对着视频里的三个人摊了下手，然后他做了一个插入的手势。

“这个该死的混蛋，如果不是他们对克里斯下药...”

“是吗，你知道会有这么一天的，克里斯会属于别的男人，一旦他离开这，不管去什么地方，都会有男人占有他。一开始我们不也是这样的吗，让他跪在更衣室给我们轮流口交，然后我们射在他脸上或者是嘴里。即使是在比赛的前一天，他的屁股里也会有根肉棒，卡卡走后是哈梅斯，不断有人补充进来。想想，如果我们不放他走，就不会发生这些，当初应该把他锁起来。”本泽马盯着镜头淡淡地说。

在迪巴拉插进第四根手指的时候，他想起自己和贝尔一起进入克里斯身体，他们一边安慰他，没事的，这会很爽的。一边狠狠地操他，把他操得哭喊着射精，然后在手机里的卡卡会训斥他们太过了，但是谁都听得到他喘息着的撸动自己阴茎的声音。每次打完比赛，都是他们的狂欢，他们会锁上更衣室，把克里斯扒得精光，站成一个圈，让克里斯趴在中心。他可以选一根或者两根肉棒操自己，其余的人会操他的其他部位，比如把他漂亮的奶子挤出一条沟，然后一个幸运者可以得到乳交。有的会操他光滑柔嫩没有一根毛的腋窝，但不论怎样，最后的结果是一样的，他们会轮流进入那个该死的火辣的屁股，把被操得软哒哒的穴肉再一次操得服服帖帖，通常这个时候的克里斯总是特别可爱，被过度的高潮弄得哭哭啼啼，变成一个惹人怜爱的小宝贝，而不是赛场上的国王。

但现在这些都不属于他们，而是属于另外一群男人。拥有过珍宝然后失去，没有什么人能够忍受这些苦楚。

拉莫斯干巴巴地说:“你说的对。我们不应该放他离开。”

马塞洛烦躁地扯着自己的头发，吼道：“怎么留住？用我们的屌？别忘了他们的也不差。该死的，真希望我可以去尤文。”

迪巴拉换上自己的肉棒插入那个销魂的肛穴，一进去就受到了热情的对待，穴肉迫不及待地缠上他，绞得紧紧的。克里斯的肠道高热而又汁水充沛，让迪巴拉“哇”了一声。

“绝对是个宝贝，你得来试试。”迪巴拉挺动腰肢，用力操开裹上来的穴肉，偶然擦过了一个地方。

“啊！呜...”克里斯流着眼睛摆头，被突如其来的重重摩擦爽得阴茎跳了两下，射在了曼珠基奇的腹肌上。

“舔干净。”

曼珠基奇靠近他，方便他舔干净自己的精液。他从来没有见过这样乖巧的小婊子，克里斯一边哽咽一边舔干净了腹肌，但曼珠基奇没让他收回舌头，反而是用手插入了他的嘴里，搅拌着。

“他已经够湿了。”迪巴拉示意曼珠基奇不用多此一举。手指摸到他们的结合处，小心翼翼地试探着再插进一根手指。

“呜呜！不..会坏的！”克里斯发出一小声尖叫，迪巴拉另一只手按住他乱动的腰，露出一个甜蜜的微笑，安慰道：“不会的，你很棒，可以把我们都吃进去。”

“唔唔！”曼珠基奇直接封住了他的嘴，

“放松点，”迪巴拉探入第二根手指，“感受到了吗？已经是第二根了，很快就好了。”

不单单是被肉棒操着，更具灵活性的手指也在他体内进出，勾蹭着他的肠肉，就连前列腺的地方也被用手指拧着，克里斯在被堵住嘴亲吻的时候也不断地发出无法忍耐的呻吟，大腿颤抖着，阴茎更是不断流出粘液。

等到终于差不多了，曼珠基奇扶着自己硬成铁棍的肉棒，插了进去。

“啊啊！”像是要被撕裂一般，克里斯发出压抑的尖叫，穴口的褶皱已经完全被撑平，引得迪巴拉伸手去玩。每当这个时候，他的肠道都会狠狠地夹一下。然后就会被两根同时运动地肉棒操开，他们像是在克里斯体内比赛一样，一下比一下用力，快速地摩擦过敏感的穴肉，最后狠狠地钉在前列腺上，偶尔一次会一前一后的操他的敏感点，丝毫不给他喘息的时间。

要被操坏了。克里斯捂着自己的肚子，一只手无意识的捏着自己被冷落的乳头，被操得狠了的时候，他的手也会下意识的用力的捏着自己的乳头，把可怜的乳尖掐得更红肿。

“我们的小婊子真会自己找乐子。”

“呜...慢...慢点，要坏了呜...”克里斯哀求出声，肠肉已经被操乖了，不再像一开始一样饥渴的裹上来，但是迪巴拉和曼珠基奇并没有打算就这样放过淫靡的穴肉，继续用像是要把它们捣烂的力度操着，克里斯忍不住想要摸自己的前面，他的阴茎硬得不行，但是还差那么一点，他才能到高潮。

迪巴拉抓住了他的手，对自己旁边的曼珠基奇说：“我有个主意。”

他们合抱起克里斯，肉棒挤压到一处，换了个角度，克里斯被更强烈的快感刺激，差点跳着摔了下去，他们抱着克里斯来到镜头前，让他的穴口正对着镜头。然后打开了听筒，听到了对面传来的口水的咕隆声，和低哑的“克里斯”

克里斯一低头就看到了拉莫斯，本泽马和马塞洛，他羞耻得几乎背过气，想要夹紧双腿，迪巴拉不悦地嘶了一口气，掰开他的大腿。

“不和你的前任聊一聊？”

“啊！不...呜！停下...不啊..”迪巴拉和曼珠基奇突然抽插起来，克里斯猝不及防之下发出了浪叫。他想要捂住自己的眼睛，不去看他们的脸，但是曼珠基奇把着他的脑袋，逼迫他直视他们带着欲望的脸，那是曾经他最熟悉的神态。

“克里斯...”

“呜...别看我...求你们了，别看我，啊!”克里斯闭着眼睛流出眼泪，脸上的表情分不清是愉悦还是痛苦，还有羞耻的红晕。这些他们同样熟悉，克里斯被操爽了往往会有这种表情，变成放空的，只会浪叫的性爱宝贝。

“嘶...夹得好紧。”迪巴拉被穴肉紧紧箍着，两个人的肉棒都被夹得紧贴在一起，抽插得时候相互磨蹭，又带来新的快感。克里斯已经看不清面前视频上的人了，过度的刺激让他脑子里只剩下酸麻到疼痛的快感，一切都是模糊的、迟钝的，只有体内还在冲撞的肉棒是唯一鲜明的存在。

“啊啊啊！”克里斯蜷缩脚趾，用已经哑了的嗓子尖叫着射了出来，高潮中的肛穴像是被第一次进入一样死死得吸住两个人肉棒，不断绞紧。迪巴拉被这股力量裹挟着射了出来，紧接着曼珠基奇也射了出来，两个人的精液把克里斯灌满了，连小腹都有隐隐隆起的模样。

拉莫斯看着屏幕上的白浊和克里斯被操得失神，还没完全合拢的小穴流出精液的样子，裤裆硬得发疼，本泽马和马塞洛也是一样，盯着大腿还在颤抖的克里斯，面色晦暗，他们看上去像足了失败者。

“我们欧冠决赛见。”拉莫斯一字一句道，杀气几乎可以透过屏幕了。

“好啊，如果你们能进决赛的话。”吃饱喝足的迪巴拉漫不经心地回答，带着胜利者的微笑。


End file.
